Almost Like Triplets
by Eton1809
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are almost exactly the same, and they are also best friends. They and their other friends soon meet Nate, someone else who is basically the same as Jaden and Jesse! He quickly joins their friend group, helps them get through the school year! Jaden x Alexis, Jesse x Jasmine, OC x OC, Chazz x Mindy
1. Chapter 1: Not another one!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH ****GX****! **_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I sprinted as fast as I could down the corridors, checking behind me every so often to see if my teal-haired friend was still there. "Jaden! Slow the hell down!" yelled said friend. "I'm cant slow down, Jesse! If I'm late for this Crowler will go insane!" I yelled back. Jesse just mumbled something under his breath and continued to run after me.

We eventually got to the assembly hall. I saw a girl with long, dirty-blonde hair and a blue blazer that had a space next to where she was standing. On the other side of the space was a small light-blue haired boy with small glasses sitting on his nose. That's Syrus. He has been one of my best friends since coming to the academy, and we are also dorm-mates. There was another space next to him. I ran into the space next to the Girl and Jesse ran over next to Syrus. I kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Mornin' Lex!" I whispered to her when I pulled back from her cheek. She turned and smiled at me lovingly. "Hey Jay." She replied. "Mr Yuki! Ms Rhodes!" Yelled Dr Crowler from the front of the assembly hall. "Can you please be quiet?! You can tell each other how much you love each other after this assembly!" He yelled again. I sighed and we both nodded.

In case you are wondering, 2 months ago I confessed my love to Alexis Rhodes (Or Lex, as I call her), one of the best duellists at the academy and, at that time, one of my closest friends. Now we are much more than that. Even though we have only been an "item" for 2 months, we both have had feelings for each other for much longer than that.

"Now that everyone is present..." Crowler said, eyeing me and Jesse, "We can get down to business!" Chancellor Sheppard walked forward and began to speak. "Allow me to introduce Nathan Macintosh, a transfer student from Scotland's branch of Duel Academy." Sheppard stepped back slightly and gestured towards someone behind him.

Alexis leaned over to me and asked "Since when was there a Scottish branch of DA?" she whispered. I shrugged, and pointed to him, saying "Take a good look at him. Does he kinda look familiar to you?" I whispered. sHe suddenly gasped, and was about to say something when a loud shriek filled the room.

Crowler, who I guess had just noticed what this "Nathan Macintosh" looked like, had a look of pure horror on his face. "Not another one!" He screamed. Everyone looked at the guy in shock, while he was just looking around confused. He pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and held it in front of his face, examining it, seeing what was wrong. He stood quite tall, maybe a few inches taller than me. His hair was black with blue highlights here and there, and was similar to mine in shape. The only difference was his was a bit flatter around the sides. His eyes were a deep blue colour, and were brave and strong, but also seemed caring. His face was basically the same as mine. He was wearing an Obelisk blue blazer, and had a t-shirt underneath with a Scotland flag on the front. _How patriotic... _I thought_. _He was wearing dark blue jeans, and blue and white converse. He decided that there was nothing wrong with his face and that the students in front of him were just crazy.

"Hey!" he yelled in a Scottish accent. Suddenly, his blue eyes zeroed in on me and his mouth fell open. I looked over at Jesse, and the new student followed my gaze. "You two kinda look like me!" He yelled, pointing at me and Jesse. Me and Jesse looked at each other and yelled "We know how you feel!". Nathan chuckled and looked at Crowler. "You don't seem to like me!" He said, his Scottish accent making him sound fairly threatening. Crowler looked at Nathan, who appeared to be roughly the same height as him, and gulped. Nathan then smirked and said "You. Me. Duel. If I win, I get to call you 'Drag Queen' for 2 months, and i will be allowed to stay in the famous "Central Duel Academy Slifer dorm"! If you win, I will ditch this wonderful blue Obelisk blazer for a Slifer Red one, and you can call me 'Foolish Twat' for 2 months." Crowler looked at him, trembling, before working up enough courage to say "Well, it doesn't look like you are giving me a choice, but I accept! Meet me at the Obelisk arena tomorrow! You can keep that Obelisk blazer for today, but tomorrow, at 1 Pm, I shall be handing you a Slifer Blazer!" Nathan grinned and said "All righty then!"

Nathan walked over to the front of the stage, jumped off and walked over to me. "Are you Jaden Yuki?" He asked. "Erm... Yes, i am actually. The other clone over there..." I said, pointing to Jesse who had walked past Syrus and over to us, "...Is called Jesse Anderson." I said. He beamed at both of us and said "Oh, so this is the famous Jesse Anderson, wielder of the Crystal beats... I'm Nathan, but you can just call me Nate!" The Scotsman said. "It's a pleasure to meet ya! By the way, how did you know our names name? And how is the Slifer Dorm here famous?" Asked Jesse, taking the words right out of my mouth. "Heh... I have an old friend in a high place in the academies, I asked him for the name of the best duelist here, i didn't know The best from North Academy is here too!" Nate exclaimed. "Anyway! Where is the cafeteria? I need FOOD!" I was about to answer when Syrus' and Alexis' laughter interrupted me. "Ha! You really are another clone!" Syrus said in between laughs. Alexis pulled herself together to kiss me on the cheek, before saying "You may all be similar, but, no offense to you guys, Jay is still my favorite. " I blushed while Nate grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote on his hand. He lifted his hand up, showing us. Alexis was cuddling into my arm with her eyes closed, looking beautiful as ever, while Syrus was still too busy laughing to see it. I read the message from his hand, which read _'She's a keeper!'_. Jesse laughed and i blushed more.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fun Evening

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

_**Nate's POV**_

I had walked to the Slifer Dorms with Jaden and Jesse, my new friends. They and their friends welcomed me with open arms, I guessed it was because I was basically already in their group, since i am very similar to Jaden and Jesse. I was going with them to Slifer because even though i was an Obelisk, any rank can stay in Slifer, mainly because there is only one Slifer left, Jaden, because he refuses to be promoted or something like that.

Jaden and Jesse stopped in front of a large shack-like building. The walls were painted a yellow-ish colour. As I looked around, Jaden suddenly yelled "Welcome to Slifer Red!" I chuckled at him and said "Thanks for allowing me to hang with you and your friends, they're really nice!" Jesse then said "Heh... Hearing you say things like 'Hang with' is kinda strange, mainly 'coz of the accent!" Jesse said. I looked at him, smirking and said "My accent is one of my most charming features.", which caused them to laugh.

"So..." I said, ending the laughing session, "Which room am I staying in?" I asked. "Well, most of them are free... Why don't you take that one?" Jaden said, pointing to a door. I nodded and said "Well, I'm gonna go catch some shut-eye! I have to get my beauty sleep to make the drag queen look even worse in our duel tomorrow!", causing more laughs. I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked in, dumping my bag on the floor, and stretching.

_**Jesse's POV**_

I watched Nate head into his room and looked at Jaden. "Hey Jay? Do you think he can see spirits like us?" I asked. He placed his index finger onto his chin in a thinking manner and said "Hmm... Maybe... We might find out tomorrow during his duel." I nodded and said "Yeah, we might... So, why are you not going to see Ale-... Oh..." I turned to look at him mid-sentence to see him running off in the direction of the girl's dorms. _I wonder what he is going to do... I hope he doesn't scare her by showing up suddenly at her window... _I thought.

**_Alexis' POV_**

I had just got my pajamas on and stepped out of my bathroom. I heard a knocking noise from behind me, and i turned to see Jaden on the other side of the sliding glass door to my balcony. I jumped and gasped upon seeing him. _Damn him and his ability to sneak up on someone! Him fusing with Yubel has only made him sneakier!_ I was furious for a split second, but seeing him instantly made me smile. I walked over to the glass door and opened it, quickly grabbing him in an embrace and stealing his lips. He seemed surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss.

Eventually, when i was running out of air and was about to break the kiss, he lightly hit my head with something plastic and hollow. I jerked back quickly and looked at what was in his right hand. In said hand i saw a video game case. "A little bird told me you like Metal Gear Solid **(****I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID, HIDEO KOJIMA DOES!)**, so i bought the forth game for you!" He said. I jumped up and down with pure giddiness. "Yes! Thank you jay, thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" I practically screamed at him. He just laughed and walked over to a cabinet, opening it to reveal a small flat-screen TV and a PS3 system. **(I DO NOT OWN SONY, PLAYSTATION, OR ANY OTHER THING OWNED BY SONY! IF I DID, I WOULD PROBABLY GO MAD WITH POWER AND DO SOMETHING**** STUPID!)**

Me and Jaden sat in front of the TV, each taking turns to get through the missions while trying to perfect our Solid Snake **(Whom i dont own...)** impressions. Eventually, Jaden grumbled and said "Dammit David Hayter! Why is your voice so damn difficult to copy?!". I laughed at him, while donning a cardboard box in-game to avoid a few soldiers. It didn't work. "Fffff...udge!" I yelled. Jaden laughed and took the controller, while saying "Watch and learn, Lex!". He grabbed a rocket launcher and, to quote Jaden, 'Blasted them into the next dimension, which just happened to be the Dark World'. He quickly donned a Cardboard box and waited a fair distance away from the remains of the soldiers until he lost all detection. He walked through a door and was instantly caught by another group of soldiers. "Crap baskets!" He yelled, making me laugh. He saw multiple '!' appear above the soldiers heads. He pulled the controller stick towards him, making Snake run away from the soldiers, but ultimately died. "What was i meant to learn?" I asked. "I was... Showing you... What you shouldn't do!" He said. I laughed and stole his lips for another kissing session.


	3. Chapter 3: A Slight Misunderstanding

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

_**Nate's POV**_

As per usual, I woke up around 8:30 AM after a nightmare. It was that same nightmare as always...

I decided hat the best way to get the terrors of my dream out of my mind was to get some breakfast! I got out of bed, threw on some dark-blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and my Obelisk blazer. I also put on some white socks and my blue and white Converse. I also reached inside my backpack and found my necklace. It was given to me by my father, and is a silver arrowhead shape, with a smaller arrowhead shaped Sapphire in the middle of it. I put it around my neck and ran off in the direction of the cafeteria the others showed me yesterday.

When i got there, I saw that Jesse was already there. "Hey Jess!" I said as I walked up to him. "Hey Nate!" He replied before saying "Have you seen Jaden at all today? He never came back from Alexis' last night..." he then realized something. "You don't think he..." I began to say, while smirking. Jesse suppressed a laugh while saying "Jaden? I don't think he even knows about that yet... With him, the lights are on but no one's home, if you catch my drift. He only found out last week what fiancé meant, and when I first came to the academy, he thought a 'Protégé' was a type of car..." I laughed, then Jesse kept on talking "I doubt we'll see him till about 11, he'd want to get up early so he is on time for your duel." I looked at him. "11? Early?" I said. "Jaden is... not a morning person; let's just leave it at that." Jesse said. I chuckled and walked over to where I could get some cereal.

After me and Jess got breakfast, we decided to go to the card shack and see if we could get any good cards before people swarmed in. Jesse got a few good spell cards, while i got tons of cards that won't go with my deck, aside from a few spells. Suddenly, Jesse muttered "I wonder where Ruby is..." I looked at him. "Ruby? You got a girl too, Jess?" I asked. He chuckled. "No, no, she's a... How do I explain this...? She is a spirit from inside one of my Crystal Beasts..." He said, sounding nervous, probably thinking I would call him crazy. "You have a duel spirit too?!" I practically screamed. As if on cue, a small, 4 eared, blue cat and a small, orange and gray dragon came running round the corner. "So that's where you have been, Ruby! / Armed Dragon!" I and Jesse both said. We looked at each other and said "We're more alike than we thought...Stop talking at the same time as me!" We both began to laugh, but soon Jesse said "So... Your duel spirit is an Armed Dragon LV3... Chazz won't be happy..." I looked at him, no longer laughing. "Chazz Princeton? He uses an Armed Dragon too?" I asked. Jesse nodded. "Yeah, he can see duel spirits too; his are the Ojama Trio..." I stifled a laugh.

After a few hours of talking, we went to the commons room of the Slifer Dorm, which was really just Chazz' room. He was away in the corner practicing kickboxing against the Ojama trio, trying to get them to go away. Syrus and Hassleberry, Jaden and Jesse's other roommates, were arguing over who Jaden and Jesse like better. Soon, Jaden walked in, looking very tired and messy. His hair was even more all over the place than usual, and he had a look of fatigued happiness. Me and Jesse looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After we pulled ourselves together, I was brave enough to ask "So... What did you and Alexis do last night?" He looked away and smiled contently. He said "We played together all night..." Mine and Jesse's jaws dropped to the floor. "...You what?" Asked Jesse. "We played together all night... She was really good; she had to help me sometimes though..." Jaden replied. Our mouths crashed through the floor. "Were you..." I asked, not really wanting to say it. "I brought Metal Gear Solid (**I don't own MGS**) over to her dorm last night... We played it all night... It was awesome..." Jaden explained. I and Jesse both just said "Oh..." Suddenly, Jesse screamed "Nate! Your match is in, like, 10 minutes! We gotta go!" I ran into my room, grabbed my deck, hesitantly grabbed my extra deck, and darted off towards the Obelisk arena, all my new friends in tow.

When we got to the Obelisk Arena, Crowler was already standing there, looking quite unhappy. "finally! Let us begin!" He yelled. I replied with "Get ready to lose, drag queen!" He started to twitch slightly in anger. "DUEL!" We both yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Nate Vs Drag-Queen!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Me, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus Jim, Axel, Jasmine, Mindy, Blair, and Marcel all watched as Nate and Crowler began to duel from the bleachers around the arena. I looked to my left, double checking if all of my friends were here. As I looked across the long line of friends, i noticed several things. One of which was Jay and Alexis holding hands, which warmed my heart. It's so good to see a couple who love each other so much! God I'm such a hopeless romantic... Anyway! The second thing I noticed was Jasmine quickly turning her head away from my direction. I noticed that she was blushing... Wait! Does she like me? YES! I mean... Uh... You read nothing!

I turned my head to the direction of the duel, which had already begun. Crowler had started by activating the field spell Geartown. He used its effect so he could summon Ancient Gear Beast without a sacrifice. He laid a facedown and ended there.

"Alright! My go!" Yelled Nate as he drew. "First I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard this card from my hand to destroy your Ancient Gear Beast!" A sly smirk appeared on his face. "I activate the spell card Future Fusion!" He yelled again, causing Syrus to gasp. "That's Zane's card!" Syrus said. Alexis then looked at him. "Zane isn't the only one in the world with that card, Sy..." She said. Syrus just quietly said "I know..." and looked back at the duel. Because of Syrus' outburst, no one in our group heard what he was making with Future Fusion, but the whole arena was in shock. Then Nate yelled "I now activate Nightmare Steelcage! Now, you cannot attack for 2 turns, plenty of time for my dragon to make an appearance!" Hmm... I wonder what dragon he's making... I already knew he has the Armed Dragons, but I'm not sure what this monster could be... "Now, I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack position!" He said. Chazz gasped, and everyone in the room rolled their eyes. "I'll chuck a few facedowns and end it there..." Nate said.

Crowler was visibly trembling. He moved his hand slowly to his deck and drew. Slowly. He looked at the card he drew and his face brightened slightly. "I Play 2 face down cards, and activate Heavy Storm!" As he said this, the 3 facedowns he had were destroyed, as well as Nate's facedown and Nightmare Steelcage, and two Wicked Tokens appear on the field. "I now sacrifice these two Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Crowler yelled as a large, steampunk dragon appeared on the field. "Now, Gadjiltron Dragon! Attack his Armed Dragon!" He commanded while pointing to Nate. I noticed Nate whisper something, and he had a sad look on his face.

**Crowler: 4000 – Nate: 1300**

"Why did he seem so sad?" Asked Mindy. "Armed Dragon LV3 is his duel spirit, and a close friend, from what I've seen." Everyone gasped, Chazz grumbled, and Jaden laughed. "Ha! He really is another one of us!" He exclaimed.

Nate looked up at Crowler, and then down at his hand. He smirked slyly once more. "Heh... I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! I discard Luster Dragon form my hand to destroy your Gadjiltron Dragon!" He yelled as Gadjiltron Dragon was wrapped in bandages and pulled into the ground. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Luster Dragon, in defense mode!" He said. "I'll place 2 facedowns and end my turn!"

"Grrr! Damn you!" Crowler yelled as he drew. He was about to say something when Nate interrupted him "You know, I was told that it isn't nice to say naughty words like that!" He said, cheekily. Crowler continued to growl and then said "I summon Ancient Gear Cannon in defense position! I... End my turn..." There was clear sadness in Crowler's voice.

"Excellent! Draw!" Nate said happily. "Now, since 2 turns have passed, I get to summon my Dragon!" He yelled with excitement. Finally! I'll get to see what i assume to be his trump card, judging by its effect on Crowler's morale. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for..." He said, enthusiasm laced in his Scottish accent. "...The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

**WHAT?!**

The whole arena was in awe as they saw 3 multicoloured portals open up and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly out of each portal. Then, a vortex appeared in the middle of the Dragons and they were all sucked in. Then, a 3 headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, roaring menacingly. Every jaw in the room had dropped, there were no words to describe how everyone felt. Was it real? If so, how did he get it? Did he steal it? What the hell?!

"Now! I switch my luster Dragon into attack position and attack your Ancient Gear Cannon!" Nate said as his Luster Dragon breathed fire onto the Ancient Gear Cannon, destroying it. He then turned his attention to Crowler's life points. "Blue-Eyes! Finish this! Neutron Blast!"He commanded as his Dragon fired a beam of white energy towards Crowler, relieving him of his life points.

Nate looked up at us and sighed. "I know, let's go back to Slifer so i can explain..." He said, knowing what we were all thinking. As I got up I saw him reach to his extra deck holder, pull out a card and appear to have a look of fear in his normally brave-looking eyes. The card seemed to scare Armed Dragon, who was cowering behind Nate. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh looked rather scared too. I have a lot of questions for you, Nate.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Memories

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We, being Me, Lex, Jesse, Nate, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Aster, Jim, Axel, Jasmine, Mindy, Blair, and Marcel , all walked towards the Slifer Dorm in silence. We had just finished watching Nate wipe the floor with Crowler, USING A BLUE-EYES DECK! And they were legit cards, not fakes or copies like that Winged Dragon of Ra copy from my second year...

When we got to the Slifer commons room (or Chazz' room...) everyone sat down, apart from Nate. He just sort of stood awkwardly. "So... Ask away..." He said. Then, everyone in the room started screaming questions at him, aside from Lex, who just snuggled into my left arm, and Jesse, who just chuckled. "Hey! HEY! One at a time!" Nate yelled over us, chuckling. I raised my hand. "Yes, Jaden." He said in a way that reminded me of a teacher from my childhood. "...How the hell did you get three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" I asked. He sighed "It's a long story..."

"A few years ago, Kaiba held a tournament in my city to celebrate the opening of the new Scottish branch of Duel Academy. I, wanting into the academy, signed up for the tournament. I managed to get to the finals but, in the end, lost. Kaiba walked over to me and handed me a deck. He told me and the person who would've been the winner, Matt, to duel once more, but this time I was to use the deck he handed me. I used the deck like I had been using it for years, and won in no more than 4 turns. After, Kaiba told me that the deck was a special new deck designed in a combined effort between him and Maxamillion Pegasus, who I'm sure you know well. The deck includes the only other 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the only other Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the only other Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in existence." When he said 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, everyone gasped, only hearing rumours about it. "It also contains a new kind of monster, known as a Synchro monster. Synchro monsters go in your extra deck, and are summoned by "Tuning" a tuner monster to a regular monster, and their combined level will allow you to summon a Synchro monster of that level. The main Synchro monster I have, but don't usually play, is the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon..." He said. When he mention 'Azure-Eyes', he got a strange look in his eyes.

Then, Atticus spoke up. "Why don't you usually play Azure-Eyes?"

Nate looked at the floor. "Normally, when someone asks me this I avoid the subject entirely, purely 'cos I doubt anyone will believe me, but from what you guys have told me, you have seen some similar things." He said.

"...I'm confused." I said. Nate chucked and said "Every time I have summoned Azure-Eyes, the person I'm duelling has been... Hurt..." My eyes grew wide. This sounded all too familiar. "I have a card that used to be like that... Yubel" I finally said. Nate looked at me and said "Used to be like that?" I nodded. "Earlier this year Yubel transported us to another dimension, the Dark World. There I did... some bad things." I said, staring at the floor. I felt someone rubbing my arm, and I turned to see Alexis doing the arm rubbing. She had a worried look on her face. I smiled sadly at her and looked back at Nate. "We can discuss that later, anyway, in the end I sort of... Fused with Yubel, and she 'saw the error of her ways', like everyone else who has ever done something wrong, and she is now a regular, yet rather mean, duel monster. And, she also kinda is half of my soul, but that doesn't matter!"

Nate looked at me, slightly bewildered. "What were we talking about before? Oh yeah, Azure-Eyes... Do you think there is some way I can make Azure-Eyes... safe?" He asked.

After about 2 minutes of silence, I said "Well, Yubel did what she did because she is my protector and wanted to keep me all to herself, maybe Azure-Eyes wants similar things!" Nate thought this over and then said "Maybe..."

After about an hour of talking about Nate's deck, we sat in silence. Until Mindy said "I'm bored! Who wants to have a movie afternoon?!" Everyone thought this over and simultaneously nodded and said "Sure!"

Everyone had ran to their dorms to get movies that we could watch, so the only people left in the commons room were me, Lex, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, Nate, and Chazz. Sy and Hassleberry were currently arguing over what movie they wanted to submit to the line-up, 'Saving Private Ryan', or Michael Bay's 'Transformers' _**(I DO NOT OWN SAVING PRIVATE RYAN, TRANSFORMERS, OR MICHAEL BAY FOR THAT MATTER, SO SHUTTUP AND READ!)**_. Eventually, Jesse said "Hassleberry, it's obvious that you only want to watch Saving Private Ryan because it has soldiers in it. Transformers does too!" Hassleberry thought this over, shrugged, and chucked Saving Private Ryan over his shoulder. Syrus walked over to Jesse and hugged him tight. Jesse, Nate, and Alexis all laughed, but I had something on my mind.

After the movie marathon, I walked out of the room to get some fresh air, and walked over to the cliff. It was quite late. I sat there for a while, watching the stars, remembering how in the Dark World I killed my closest friends, even Lex, and sent them 'to the stars'. I sensed the presence of someone behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Jaden" Yubel said. "What happened in the Dark World is entirely my fault..." She continued. "I know, Yubel, but I... I..." I tried to continue, but I couldn't manage it. I felt droplets of water drip down my face. I looked up. '_It isn't raining..._' I thought. I realised there that they were tears. Yubel sat down next to me and began rubbing my back. "What you did wasn't your fault. It was mine... And yet while you won't forgive yourself, you almost instantly forgave me..." She said. I gave her a sad smile. "I'm just complicated like that..." I said. I heard footsteps on the grass behind me. I turned to see Alexis there, looking concerned. I smiled sadly at her, and Yubel disappeared. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck "Let it out. Everything you want to say, say." She said in a soothing voice.

So I did.


	6. Chapter 6: A Strange Night

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-OH-GX!**_

**Jesse's POV**

Me, Nate, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz all sat in Chazz' room in silence. Jaden clearly had something on his mind and left saying 'He had to get some air'. Alexis went after him to comfort him, leaving us five to sit in an awkward silence. After about half an hour, I decided to go out and find them. I walked out of the Slifer dorm to go to the Slifer cliff, or 'Jaden's thinking place'. There, I saw the cutest scene. Jaden was fast asleep, lying on the ground, with his head on Alexis' lap, who just stroked his hair. I then imagined resting with my head on Jasmine's lap while she stroked my hair... Wait...YOU READ NOTHING!

"Psst! Lex!" I whispered to Alexis, who looked up at me, still stroking Jaden's hair. She smiled at me and whispered back "Can I get a little help here? He fell asleep here and I don't have the heart to wake him." I nodded and walked over and picked Jay up and carefully rested him on my shoulder like a fireman. Even though we are the same height, it was easy to carry him since he was surprisingly light. Me and Alexis walked to his dorm room and she opened the door. I placed Jaden on his bunk and said "If you want to stay here tonight with him, that's fine. Me and the other guys can stay with Nate!" She smiled at me and said "Thank you, Jesse." I flashed her a thumbs up and said "Anytime, Lex." before walking out.

I walked back to Chazz' room and sat on a couch next to Nate. "Hey Nate, Can me, Sy, and Hassleberry stay with you tonight? You have lots of room and Alexis is staying with Jay tonight, so I think we need to give them privacy." I asked. "Sure!" He replied. I smiled.

**4 hours later**

It was hell. It was also almost midnight. Syrus and Hassleberry were fast asleep, but me and Nate weren't so lucky. Our duel spirits were having an all-night party. Amber Mammoth was flirting with Maiden with Eyes of Blue, one of Nate's monsters, unsuccessfully, Nate's Black Luster Soldier and Lord of D were playing poker with Topaz Tiger, and Emerald Turtle, god knows how, Nate's Kaibaman was riding around outside on Rainbow Dragon, and Ruby was playing tag on the floor with Armed Dragon LV 3. Since me and Nate were the only ones who can see spirits in the room, we are the only ones disturbed by the noise. Eventually, Nate smashes his head against the wall, knocking himself out. I stare at the unconscious heap known as Nathan Macintosh in confusion. I decide to go for a walk.

I walk around the academy for a while, taking in the sights, even though it is pitch dark. I yank my I-pod out of my back pocket, just to check the time. I see that it is 11:58. I find myself at the main school building and look at it. I see two figures on the roof. I narrow my eyes, trying to make out who they are. The moon lights up the area around them, and I see that there is a girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing an Obelisk blue uniform. I see her kissing a boy wearing a black trench coat that has black spiky hair. I look at my I-pod again to see that it is exactly midnight. I decide to call out "I never knew 'The Chazz' was this romantic! A kiss at exactly midnight!"

The two stop kissing and I hear a high pitched voice shouting "Oh! Jesse! You need to talk to Jasmine!" I confirm the girl as Mindy. "Right now?! Isn't it a bit late?!" I yell back, but she just screams "RIGHT NOW!" God that girl has strong lungs...

I walk in the direction of the Obelisk girl's dorm, using hiding places and places to climb that Jaden told me about when he snuck in to talk to Alexis. I finally found a tree that stretches out to Jasmine's room. I climbed the tree and jumped onto her balcony. I was about to knock on the sliding glass door that separates the balcony from her room when a thought came into my head. 'Wait... What am I talking to her about? Does Mindy want me to confess? As much as I would love to, what if she says no... Maybe Mindy chose me because Jasmine loves me back!' I decide to suck it up and knock on the glass door. Jasmine, who was sitting by her deck, asleep on a pile of textbooks, woke up and turned to me, before freezing. She just stared at me, frozen.

I opened the Glass door slightly and said "Jasmine? May I come in?"

She nodded. I opened the glass door further and slipped in.

"S-So... W-What is it that y-you want? W-Why are you here this l-late?" She asked, stuttering.

I shrugged. "Mindy said this would be the best time."

"Mindy? Wait, best time for w-what?"

"Best time to say this... Jasmine I... I think I may have some very deep feelin's for ya... I think it might be love..." I said, slowly.

Jasmine stared at me for a few minutes. Just as I turned to walk away, taking her silence as rejection, she ran over to me, grabbed my head with both hands and kissed me straight on the lips. After I got over the initial shock, I kissed back. It was a very passionate kiss, and I never wanted it to stop. My lungs disagreed. I pulled back, breathing heavily. She stared at me again before saying:

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7: How did he forget this?

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

2 months have passed since Nate began attending Duel Academy. He has grown much closer to his new friends, even Chazz. Ever since he began dating Mindy, Chazz has been acting less of a douche than normal, and has even been seen smiling. His new personality has the gang worried sick.

Also, Jasmine and Jesse announced that they were now dating. Nobody was surprised.

Jaden and Alexis have grown so close that they are rarely apart, and always walk hand-in-hand. They are trying to pair all of their friends with people, unsuccessfully; apart from when they introduced Nate to Alexis' cousin, Asuka, via the Internet. They instantly became friends.

_**Jesse's POV**_

Me and Nate were just casually walking through the halls of the Academy main building when we suddenly heard a very worried sounding voice calling our names.

"Jesse! Nate! Jesse! Nate! Jesse! Nate!" Jaden yelled as he ran through the corridor towards us.

"What's up, Jay?"Nate asked.

"I need help!" He yelled at us.

"I know you do, Jay, but there isn't any reason to panic over it now when you don't normally." I said. Nate chuckled. "Shut up! This is important!" Jaden yelled at us.

"It must be if you aren't with Alexis it must be important..." Nate muttered.

"It's Alexis' birthday tomorrow and I have nothing planned!" He yelled in a whisper, if it was possible. Nate and I stared at him, jaws dropped.

"Jaden... How did you forget?" I asked.

"I dunno! I'm very forgetful! Remember when I came back from the dark world a month after you guys came back and I forgot I was even gone, and walked into Crowler's class like nothing had happened in the last few months!" He yelled. I chuckled, remembering the scene.

_**Flashbaaaaaack!**_

_I sat next to Lex in Crowler's class, looking down at the piece of paper on my desk. Ever since Jaden never returned from the Dark World she had gone off the deep end. She had to see Miss Fontaine, the school's nurse and stand-in psychiatrist, for therapy every day, and sometimes would randomly faint or break down into tears. It was heart breaking to watch._

_Suddenly, I heard the door open and close and heard a familiar voice say "Sorry I'm late, teach! Slept in again..." Me and Alexis simultaneously looked straight at him, and we all, being Me, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Blair, Aster, Jim, Axel, Jasmine, Mindy, and Marcel, all jumped over desks to get to the latecomer and hug him. Alexis managed to get to him first and kissed him straight on the lips. His eyes went wide with shock before they closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The class was suddenly so silent you could hear a pin drop. Onto a cushion. After about 2 minutes of that, they broke for air, and then hugged. The female population of the class, and Syrus for some reason, let out a long "Aaawww!" _

_After everyone hugged the latecomer, Doctor Crowler got up out of his seat and walked over to Jaden. "Mr Yuki... Something seems different about you... You look older..." He pointed out._

_Everyone stared at Jaden before narrowing their eyes at him. His hair looked different, he was taller, and he looked more mature._

"_Guess that's what happens when you fuse with a duel spirit!" He exclaimed, flashing his signature goofy grin and holding up the peace sign. Alexis just hugged him again. Crowler then nervously said "Class is dismissed... I need to pay Chancellor Sheppard a visit... And phone the Yukis to tell them to cancel the memorial ceremony..." He then walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him._

_**End Flashbaaaaaack!**_

"That was the day you and Lex confessed to each other... That was awkward in front of the whole class..." I said nervously. Nate looked at us with a confused look on his face.

"We'll tell you later, after we fix this problem!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nate and I yelled.

"We need to throw her an awesome party. Nate! I need someone to do music! This is very last minute so can you play the bagpipes or something?" Jaden asked. You could practically see the steam coming out of Nate's ears.

"Bagpipes?! You want me to play the BAGPIPES?! Who do you think I am, Mr Scott from Star Trek?! Do you want me to beam up some food while I'm at it?!" He screamed. He gripped the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb before sighing. "E-mail me what type of music she likes and I'll get it ready for tomorrow..." He said, somewhat more calm than before.

Jaden stared for a while before shaking his head vigorously and looking at me "Jess! Can you gather as much people as you can? You're the most artistic here so you can design the decorations and stuff!" I nodded. "I'll get Ms Dorothy to help with the food making! I need to get Lex a gift! Aaargh!" He screamed.

"Jay, does Alexis like crystals? Cos blue is her favourite colour, plus we can work together to get her a nice piece of jewellery!" I told him. He looked at me.

"How?" He asked. I sighed. "I have a whole deck full of _Crystal_ themed duel monsters and your new Yubel-powers, I think we can make something if we combine those 2 things!" I explained.

His mouth made a sort of 'O' shape. "Oh! Okay then!" He exclaimed. I chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX!**_

**Jaden's POV**

Ok... I have to take Alexis down to the assembly hall in 5 minute for her surprise birthday party... I need to think of an excuse!

"Hey, um, Lex?" I asked

"Yeah?" She said, turning to look at me. We were currently under a tree by the Slifer dorm, lying in each other's arms.

"Um... Crowler wants me to clean up the assembly hall as extra punishment for being a smartass in class and dating you, so do you mind helping out just to see how much he freaks out?" Perfect...

Alexis giggled before nodding. "Sure."

**5 Minutes Later**

Lex and I walked into the assembly room. "Oh, I wonder why the light is off..." I said in a fake confused tone. She looked at me wide eyed, my tone giving away what was going on. Clever girl. I turned on the lights and the whole gang, and Crowler, who I assumed was supervising, burst out from their hiding places and music started to play, courtesy of Nate who was currently on the stage laughing. Everyone started singing happy birthday as Atticus walked out with the cake. He placed it on a table before running up to Lex and tackle hugging her, making me fall over with them as me and Lex were holding hands.

"Atty! Get the hell off me!" She yelled, unable to control her laughter as I stood up and fell over again, slightly woozy. He slowly got off of her, only for her to be tackle hugged by Mindy and Jasmine.

After Chazz and Jesse managed to pull their women off of my woman, Jim came up and cut the cake, since he was the most skilled with a knife after using knifes to his advantage in the Australian outback. Everyone sat down and started eating their cake.

After Alexis finished her cake, I noticed a bit of icing stuck to her lip. I smirked and leaned in, kissing her, and eating the icing. She giggled onto my lips, before sinking into the kiss for a few seconds before I pulled back. Suddenly, Nate's voice could be heard over the racket of the gang's chatter.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, Crowler, if you could all please make a line of either side of the door, the special guest shall be arriving soon!"

"Special guest?" Lex asked, looking at me for info. I shrugged.

"I didn't know there was going to be a special guest." I simply said.

I looked at Nate. He now appeared to be on the phone. I tried to listen to the call over the gang's chatter but I could only make out the goodbye.

"...Alright, see ya later Sets!" Nate said into the phone. I gasped.

"Oh... My... God..." I said, almost speechless.

"Who is it, Jay?" Lex asked. I simply said "It would be better if you saw it for yourself..."

We waited for a few minutes before we heard the door slam open. We looked to the door to see my predictions confirmed.

"Seto... Freaking... Kaiba..." Everyone in the room mumbled. He chuckled and walked over to me and Lex.

"Mr Yuki, Ms Rhodes." He said before handing a box to Alexis. She took it and opened it. I smiled upon seeing the gift Jesse, Nate and I made with the help of Yubel's powers, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, and Nate's Hyonzanryu, a dragon made of diamonds. "Nathan promised me a duel with your boyfriend if I presented you his gift." Kaiba continued.

Lex stood with her mouth open, but I was even more shocked. "I ACCEPT!" I yelled at the top of my voice, causing Kaiba and Alexis to cringe and cover their ears, since they were the closest. Kaiba chuckled and said "Then let's go to the arena."

**5 minutes later**

_**Jesse's POV**_

The gang, minus Jaden, were sitting in the arena, about to watch a very exciting duel. I was seated next to Jasmine, who was on the left of Alexis, who had Mindy on her right, then Chazz, Hassleberry Syrus, etc. Jaden and Seto Kaiba were about to duel. SETO FREKING KAIBA! Alexis was wearing Jaden's gift, a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace that Jay, Nate, and I all made with the help of duel spirits and Jaden's creepy demon powers.

"Alright then, Kaiba! Get your game on!" Jaden yelled. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at how even though he looks mature since coming back from the Dark World, He still hasn't really changed.

"Um, sure, why not..." Kaiba said, slightly confused by the Catchphrase.

"Duel!" They both yelled.

**Jaden: 8000****-****Kaiba: 8000**

"Alright then! I'll start us off!" Jaden yelled, far too eager for his own good. He drew his card and studied his hand, smirking. "First off, I activate the field spell, Neo Space!" He yelled as the surroundings changed dramatically. They were now standing in a swirling vortex of colours and lights.

"Now I summon Neo Spacian Ground Mole!" Jaden yelled as a brown mole with drill-like shoulder pads appeared on the field. "Now I activate Fake Hero! This lets me special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, but he can't attack, and he is destroyed at the end of the turn. Come on out, Elemental Hero Neos!" As he said that, the ace of his deck appeared, looking as shark-like as usual."Go! Contact Fusion! I fuse Neos and Grand Mole to summon... Elemental Hero Grand Neos! I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

"Heh... Took your fine time... Draw!" Kaiba hollered. He looked at his hand then smirked. "I activate the spell Dimensional Fissure! Now any monster sent to the graveyard is removed from play instead! Now, I'll play this facedown and activate Card Destruction! We now discard our hand and draw the same amount of cards!" Kaiba said as he stuffed 2 of the 4 cards in his hand into his pocket and the other two into his graveyard before drawing 4 more cards. Jaden pocketed the only card in his hand and drew 1 more. "I'll end my turn." Kaiba Said.

"What? He didn't even summon any monsters!" Stated Jasmine. "I know, I know, just watch." I said to her.

Jaden seemed to be a bit confused but shrugged it off. "Okay! My draw!" He yelled before gasping. Kaiba took this opportunity to activate his facedown.

"I reveal my facedown! Return from the Different Dimension!" He yelled as a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a Battle Ox, and a Judge Man appeared on his field. Jaden didn't even notice, he just seemed to be staring at the cards in his hand. "Yuki! It's your move!" Kaiba yelled.

**Jaden's POV**

'Yubel... Where did this come from?' I asked in my mind.

'I added it to your deck, as well as a few fusion monsters. You are going to need them against this foe.' Yubel replied.

'If you say so... If something bad happens I'm blaming you...'

"I activate... Super Polymerization!" I hollered, not sure if it is a good idea.

"WHAT?!" The whole arena shouted.


End file.
